Hip Hop Happy
by lederra
Summary: Happy goes to bed one night as a man but wakes up the next morning as something totally different.


Hip Hop Happy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sons of Anarchy, pity and therefore do not make any money from this story.

A/N: I have to give credit where credit is due; this story came about from a discussion that took place between Evil Cosmic Triplets and me during the last few hours of 2012. I had the title but not the content I knew it was going to be a crackfic but that was about it. Well it was the last few hours for me here in the UK but Evil Cosmic Triplets was about 8 hours behind in the USA.

Summary: Happy goes to bed a man but wakes up the next morning as something else, a fur ball.

* * *

Happy wiggled his nose as he awoke, a tickling sensation made him feel as though he wanted to sneeze. Half-awake he moved his hand up to rub his nose and tried to get out of bed. Not fully awake as he tried to cast back his blankets he was disorientated to find that he could not lift the blankets, lurching forward he fell from the bed falling with an almighty thud to the ground.

Groaning he tried to rise himself up as the door to his room flew open and a half dressed Tig shot through the door, his gun in his hand and behind Juice in a similar state of undress.

"HAPPY….HAPPY you alright man?"

Glancing around the room both men were unable to Happy who was on the floor in front of his bed, his blankets still partially covering him. Wiggling about he tried to push the blankets off unable to believe that his brothers could not see him 'what were they blind,' he thought, struggling once more with the weight of the blankets.

"He's not here Tig."

"He must be, we heard a thud and he most definitely went to bed last night, I saw him disappearing with that new sweet butt that has been hanging around."

Glancing around the apparently deserted room but unable to see him, his two brothers backed out of the room intending to return to their own when all of a sudden Juice stopped as though hearing something within the room. Moving back into the room, he knelt down next to the bed where he could see Happy's blankets moving and carefully he pulled them back.

"TIG…TIG GETS BACK HERE."

Tig had moved out of the room but at Juice's panicked yell he moved back into the room annoyed that his return to the sweet butt he had left tied to his bed had been disrupted, he wanted to continue with what she and he had been doing most of the night before.

"WHAT!"

He snapped as he stepped back into the room to find Juice knelt on the floor next to Happy's bed, a curious expression on his face as he gazed with fascination down at the small furry creature on the floor in front of him.

xXx

"Well how the hell did it get into Happy's room?"

The creature was now sitting on the table, the rest of the guys having been roused from their beds were sitting on seats surrounding the table and peering at it in wonderment as they tried to figure out where it had come from. As they peered at it in wonderment it peered back at them in increasing anger so that when Juice leant forward and tried to poke him with his finger, Happy responded by trying to bite him.

"OWWWW."

Juice leapt back as Happy's sharp front teeth tried to take a chunk out of his hand, the youngest member looking at him with an anxious look. Tig grinned as the Latino inspected his hand to make sure his fingers were still there.

"Well I don't know how the animal got there but I like it." He grinned.

Juice glanced at Tig in disbelief as did a number of their brothers who could not believe that Tig liked the creature that they had found in Happy's room. It was cute a few of them admitted privately to themselves. It was a light tan colour with an area of dark fur that looked almost like a cutte and eyes so dark they seemed like pools of oil and when he winkled his nose and gave a small sneeze a number of the Sons were smiling especially when the sneeze caused it's long floppy ears to shake.

"What do you mean you like it…..it tried to bite me," an indignant Juice grumbled at Tig.

Tig grinned wolfishly as he listened to Juice's question and the disbelief he could hear in the idiot's voice.

"Exactly why I like it, an animal that does not try to bite me for once but you."

Several members chuckled at the reason why Tig liked the small furry animal that had been found in Happy's room, they were curious in how it had got there but they had more important matters to think about, they had church and not all the members were there.

Jax got up from his seat to head into the chapel, they had to get on with this meeting they had a vote that needed to be taken and as long as he got a majority he was fine with there being a few members missing, he could cope with that as could the vote.

"What about the…?"

Tig gestured towards where Happy was sitting forlornly on the table watching the developments around him.

"We are not taking that into the chapel Tig." Jax told him.

"We can't leave it out here on its own, something might happen to it."

Jax stared at the former SAA as if he had lost his mind, arching his eyebrow at the concern Tig was showing for the animal on the table. As he was about to open his mouth with an angry retort about that fact that they were hard bikers and not animal sitters, his three year son trotted into the room who upon seeing Happy giggled with delight as he lurched towards the table and reached for him before anyone could stop him.

"Pretty….cute….Daddy…..keep?"

Abel glances up at his beloved daddy, his arms wrapped around Happy in an almost strangle hold as he tried with a childlike desperation to keep ahold of the wiggling animal in his arms meanwhile turning his baby doe eyes on his daddy.

Jax inwardly groaned as he stared back at his firstborn son, he knew that there was no one way he could say no to Abel, he never could especially when the kid turned his doe eyes on him, he's been around my mother to much he thought as his son did his best to get his own way.

"Okay if you look after him properly you can keep him."

"Thank you daddy."

Abel beamed with delight at the idea of keeping the furry bundle that he was struggling to keep ahold of him.

"So what are you going to call him kid?"

Abel looked at the creature in his arms and thought for a moment as he studied his new friend, smiling as he thought of the perfect name.

"HAPPY."

Various members sniggered at the thought of the name of Happy being given to the furry bundle in Abel's arms and they wandered what the club enforcer would think of this when he learned that a fur ball had been given his name.

xXx

Abel had fallen asleep by the time chapel had ended, he had had fun with his new friend and Chucky had given him some carrots to feed him with but he had not been able to get Happy to eat them every time he had tried, Happy had spat them out.

Fisting his eyes as he awoke he reached down to hug his new friend only to find him gone, letting out a startled cry little Abel lurched off the couch determined to find his friend, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks as he thought what could have happened to him. Hearing his cries, his father came over to pick him up, concerned that he had hurt himself when he had fallen off of the couch.

"Hey what's up Abel?" He asked as he lifted his son up, placing him on his hip.

"I've lost Happy."

"We'll find him."

"Promise?"

"I promise." His daddy assured him.

xXx

The sound of commotion from out in the main room of the clubhouse brought consciousness back to Happy as the deep sleep he had been in finally seemed to let him go. Stretching he pushed himself up peering around the room he found himself in, it was not his own and for a moment he was disorientated.

Grunting as he stumbled from the room and entered what looked like absolute chaos, he watched his fellow brothers as they appeared to be searching for something in an almost frantic manner.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Happy grabbed the nearest to him which was Juice

"We lost Happy."

"What." He growled at him.

"Abel has lost his new pet…..which he called Happy."

Grunting at the madness he saw around him, he turned shaking his head and walked back down the hall to his room thinking he needed some more sleep as he could swear his brother's had gone mad.

xXx

In an area of the club unseen by any other living creature, the sweet butt who was anything but a simple sweet butt and who the night before had started all the chaos and mischief that was currently place smiled as she thought again how she had got her revenge on the son who had dismissed her as insignificant and turned him into a furry little bunny rabbit.

* * *

A/N: This was meant to be a crackfic but not sure if I got the humour right, after all it is New Year day and like many I am trying to recover from the night before. So please reviews would be appreciated :-))))


End file.
